Computer storage systems provide storage services to one or more host computers. Computer storage systems can take any of numerous forms, and typically include one or more storage media on which data is stored and other components (e.g., controllers) that manage access to the storage media. Computer storage systems can be employed for any of numerous purposes. For example, storage systems may allow otherwise disparate data to be consolidated into a data center that can be accessed by multiple host computers simultaneously. Host computers of any suitable type (e.g., database servers, web servers, other types of application servers, user computers, etc.) may access the storage systems to perform various tasks requiring access to the resources of the storage system. The term host computer and client computer are used interchangeably throughout this application. An example of a storage system is a CLARiiON® storage array designed and manufactured by EMC® Corporation.